


The Date Night A Benedict Cumberbatch smut

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a while you and Benedict finally have a night alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date Night A Benedict Cumberbatch smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so please be kind! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know by leaving a comment.

After a long day at work for you and Benedict all you both want to do is snuggle on the sofa with your daughter and son Eva and Charlie. You both spend as much time as you can with them before bedtime because the demands of work keep Ben and you busy sometimes late into the evening and the children go to bed around 8:30pm, what you do then is always up in the air. Sometimes you two cuddle more on the sofa or sometimes head to bed to cuddle. Rarely is it that you have any time to go on a date night or have time alone. Tonight you two finally have a night alone together.

"Okay loves, it's time to go get ready for Uncle Tom to come pick you up. Go upstairs and get your blankets and stuffies that you want to take." You say.

Charlie doesn't always get up right away to follow directions without a fight. "No mum, can't I wait a few more minutes" He says. Eva is to small too really voice an opinion, being only 18 months she hasn't quite started talking much. Ben always says it's because Charlie talks enough for both of them.

"You heard your mum Charlie, go on. I'll be up to help you in a moment" Ben replies.  
"But.." He says in protest. Ben cocks his head and raises an eyebrow.   
Charlie walks up stairs mumbling about how Uncle Tom isn't even here yet. You look to Ben who gives a chuckle, smiling you give him a kiss and he's off to help Eva pack while you go up to help Charlie. 

A knock at the door sends you back downstairs to answer it. It's Tom Hiddleston or Uncle Tom as the children know him. He's going to keep the kids over night to allow the two of you some alone time. Tom doesn't mind, he loves Charlie and Eva as if they were really his niece and nephew and they love him so much and is always happy to have play time at his place. 

"Okay behave you two! Be on your best behavior. Have fun and we love you both." You say placing kisses on their heads.  
"Have fun and don't give Uncle Tom to much trouble" Ben adds and hugs them.  
"Don't worry guys they will have so much fun! We're going to watch some movies and eat a bunch of junk food." Tom replies with a smile and a wave.  
"AWESOME!" Yells Charlie.  
You close the door after seeing them all off. 

***  
You and Benedict sits back down on the sofa and he pulls you closer to him. It feels so good to have his arms around you. 

"You look so hot tonight." He whispers in your ear while giving you little kisses on your neck.

"Mmmm, you don't look so bad yourself Mr. Cumberbatch." Giving a cheeky smile while starting to stroke his thigh with your finger. 

"You better not start anything yet my dear... We haven't even had dinner..." Ben says. 

"No, best not." You tease. 

"Mmm, actually I think it's already to late I'm afraid." Ben says as he turns your head to face him. You stare straight into his sea-glass colored eyes. They are a pool of heaven to you and you always have a hard time looking away. He starts giving a lite kiss on the lips... Then the biting of your bottom lip. You trace his lips with your tongue begging for entrance to explore his mouth. He opens a bit and allows your tongue to explore. The kiss gets a bit more passionate and you both break for air. The look of lust fills your eyes and you start to slip your fingers down towards Ben's crotch teasing slightly and sliding your fingers down and up.  
"Oh god." A little whimper slips out from him...  
Grabbing his hand from your cheek and slipping it down your chest and over your breast continuing towards your mound. Ben starts sliding his hand up and around it and is basically clawing to get through your pants and get entrance to your sex.

"Mmmm, you want this?" You say seductively and let out a little moan. 

Ben takes his hands and picks you up and carries you to the bedroom.   
You both giggle on your way, feeling like teenagers all over again.

Throwing you down on the bed and kneeling before you he leans down and kisses you starting from your neck down to your breast. Lifting your shirt up you help him get if off the rest of the way and toss it to the floor. You can't help but moan a bit when Ben starts sliding his hand down to your panties and into them cupping your sex. 

"I need you." He says. Slipping his long fingers into you making you gasp a bit. He starts to tease and slides up to circle your clit making you quiver in pleasure and buck your hips up. Ben takes his other hand to press you back down to the bed. He slides your pants and panties down allowing full access to your sex. Then up to cupping your breast and unhooking your bra to slip it off. Your breast popping out from being swollen from the teasing Ben has been doing.

"Please Ben... Oh." You sigh begging him to stop teasing and fuck you already, you can't hold on much longer. 

"Patience my love, good things come to those who wait." He says.

Fingering your sex he slides down to put his face to your legs. Kissing and sucking your thighs and up to your sex kissing your clit and slipping his tongue in and out up and down around your pussy, driving you mad. Placing both hands on your hips he pins you down and stares at you while continuing to pleasure you with his tongue. You start to feel yourself going to the edge and almost off into waves of pleasure. Ben pulls away just before and you whimper. 

"No no no, please please Benedict...ahhh" you plead.

"I'm afraid I'm not done with you yet my dear." He growls as he sees you breaking to pieces in his presence. 

You've had enough teasing so you grab him and roll him on his back to the bed and straddle him.

"Well my dear... I'm not done with you yet either... I've only just begun." You smile a cheeky smile before leaning down and playfully biting Benedict's bottom lip while unbuttoning his shirt and yanking it off throwing it to the floor to join your shirt. Then leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles to his stomach you unbutton his trousers and Ben lifts his hips so you can slide those and his boxers off also. Backing up to get a good view of his cock you look to him and lean down slipping him into your mouth. 

"Ahhh" a breathless moan escapes him. 

You bob up and down stroking and sucking on his penis.   
"You have to bite it." He groans. You oblige and bite his tip a little making him moan and utter a series of curses mix with your name.  
He tenses up a bit and is just about to release when you let go. 

"Payback my love... You have to wait." You smile and wink. 

He growls and you see the lust fill his eyes as he grabs your hips to pin you back on the bed once again and he is back on top. 

"Ummm, you've been very naughty but I think I've punished you enough." Benedict says.

He guides his cock to your entrance and slams into you. A scream escapes your lips as you feel him inside you. Ben waits for a bit and kisses you while he is still then starts to hump slowly. Your already dripping wet from his teasing earlier. You start to slip a finger down to play with your clit but Ben grabs your hand to pin it to the bed beside you. 

"Mine..." He says still humping you. 

"Oh god Ben please! Please please..." You moan.

"What do you want love? I want to hear you say it!" He replies.

"B-Ben-Benedict please fuck me harder!" You manage to say.

He loves to hear you call his name out and starts to fuck you faster.

"Faster!"  
"FASTER!" You scream and Ben picks your legs up to push them back farther to spread you wide allowing him better access to you. He begins pounding you and the sound of bodies slapping each other and the feel of his grunts and moans drives you insane.

"Oh...oh... Ahhh" he moans and utters your name again. Then sliding his finger to your clit circling and teasing it to arouse you even more.

"YES YES YES BEN!!!" You scream. It's a good thing your neighbors are likely out for dinner or they might know what's going on. 

You both start to feel the edge coming closer and closer and in a matter of a few more pounds you both careen over it and you both fill the room with loud moans and curses followed by whispers of names and more curses. Ben slides in and out a few more times releasing what's left of his cum and emptying it into you. He pulls out and kisses your sex again once more before coming up to kiss you. You both fall limp into each other's arms panting and breathing loudly. 

A breathless "wow" comes out of the both of you and Ben starts to laugh slightly before he begins to speak.  
"That...was...amazing."   
"Mmmm hmmm, We have to do that more often!" You reply.

"Good thing Tom lives around the corner" Ben laughs as you start to laugh along. 

"I feel so dirty. It is nice to get nasty once again! You say. You both usually have to stifle your moans and groans to remain silent as not to wake the kids. Life as parents I assume but you wouldn't want it any other way. You both are so happy with your little family. 

"Well my dear you feel dirty because you were a dirty lady tonight." Ben says. You get up still necked and saunter toward the bathroom before looking over your shoulder to give Ben a wink and motion your finger to come join you and smile a crooked smile. Maybe you two won't get as clean as you had thought....


End file.
